Las tres Gracias
by Sopho
Summary: Capítulo 1: ¿El chocolate engorda? ¡No me digas eso!


**Esta será probablemente una historia cortita. Está inspirada en cierta pintura que me valió un suspenso hace unos años en la selectividad. Aviso desde ya que Mimi está un poco exagerada por exigencias de la comedia. Eventualmente habrá Mishiro y a lo mejor alguna pareja más.**

Mimi dejó caer el bolso sobre el pie de su cama, mirando a Sora con fiereza mientras ahogaba un gritito de indignación. Los lápices de labios, el espejo de plata y la cajita de maquilllaje resonaron enfurecidos en su interior. Se había estado arreglando durante tres horas para salir con Sora a lo grandes almacenes a la caza de unos zapatos de Manolo Blahnik que le habían rogado que se los llevara lejos de las mano de la mugrosa dependienta que tenía una mina de mocos por nariz. Y ahora su amiga le salía con la excusa de que no podía llevarla en coche porque debía asistir a una estúpida exposición de arte. A pesar de que en su mente la torturaba la desgarradora imagen de los manolos llorando desconsolados en una solitaria esquina de la tienda, lo que más le enfurecía del asunto no era eso ni el hecho de que no tuviera más remedio que exponerse a los peligros del transporte público, donde corría el riesgo de morir aplastada o asfixiada por los olores corporales de los mugrosos que lo utilizaban. Estaba enfadada porque su amiga no había contado con ella para ir a la exposición, sino que había decidido ir con una mugrosa.

−No pensé que te gustaba el arte, Mims -se excusó Sora tímidamente.

−¡Pues deberías habérmelo preguntado! -Exclamó Mimi con rencor, pensando en el cuadro de las margaritas que haba escogido ELLA para el baño-. ¿Qué pasa, que porque me guste la moda no pueden gustarme todas esas cosas? Para tu información, la moda es una forma de arte -añadió citando una frase que había leído en una entrevista a una celebridad.

−Lo siento −Sora suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la vista fija en el suelo−. Si te digo la verdad, a mi no me apetece demasiado ir. Yolei ha decidido que quedemos allí.

−Entonces iré contigo para animarte un poco la tarde −Mimi dulcificó su tono de voz y rodeó a su amiga con el brazo. Al oír el nombre de la mugrosa, había decidido cambiar de planes; no quería dejar a su amiga a merced de aquella mugrosa. En un arrebato de humanidad había decidido que Sora era más importante para ella que los zapatos.

Sora sonrió brevemente y continuó mirando al suelo con expresión meditabunda. Mimi no pasó por alto ese gesto.

Al principio pensó en ponerse un vestido rosa chillón que sin duda hubiera acaparado miradas de envidia, pero desechó la idea rápidamente, recordando el pequeño desliz que tuvo al ir con un bonito vestido verdoso a una granja de caballos a la que Sora había insistido en ir. Uno de los mugrosos animales le había intentado arrancarle el vestido a bocados al confundirla con una especie de verdura viviente. Resopló al recordar que no tenía más alternativa que adaptarse a las circunstancias de un mundo egoísta y devolvió el vestido a su perchero.

Los asistentes a esos eventos solían ir elegantes, pero nunca deslumbantes. Eran gente bohemia, y muchos de ellos empleaban unos gestos y unas palabras muy medidas, se las daban de sabihondos por la vida y despreciaban los gustos de los demás. Prepotentes y pretenciosos, y aun así acabarían teniendo envidia porque ella brillaría más que la mugrosa de La Mona Lisa. Para adaptarse a la situación debía ocultar su humildad y convertirse en una de ellos, en una hipster. Investigó por Internet información sobre la forma de vestir de ese colectivo y a punto estuvo de desmayarse al ver unas gafas sin cristales. Al cabo de unos minutos de aterradora búsqueda decidió que, salvo contadas excepciones, la moda hipster debía ser sinónimo de hortera. Como había límites que no quería sobrepasar, no llegó a las horribles gafas sin cristales, pero sí optó por un mono veis de estilo retro que acompañó con unos tacones altos. "Si es que estoy divina con todo", pensó mientras se envolvía un pañuelo alrededor del pelo y se colocaba las gafas a la cabeza.

−Vaya, pareces mi abuela –le dijo Sora cuando emergió del pasillo.

−Pues entonces tu abuela tiene muy buen gusto –refunfuñó Mimi, que se había preparado para recibir cumplidos de su amiga.

−Algo que yo no he heredado, si te digo la verdad.

Mimi la analizó de arriba-abajo tras sus gafas oscuras. Sora portaba una rebeca marrón, unos vaqueros y un desastroso gorro que ocultaba su bonito cabello rojo. Era cierto que su amiga era pésima a la hora de vestir. Siempre había mostrado desinterés por la moda, pero eso más que desquiciarla le suponía un reto digno de su sentido de la belleza.

Sora había quedado con Yolei a las siete. La susodicha les esperaba en la entrada del museo escuchando música con los auriculares mientras miraba a las nubes con la boca semiabierta; es decir, con cara de tonta. Portaba un vestido largo veraniego de la temporada pasada y una camiseta con un dibujo de una mujer con aspecto extraterrestre. Su cabeza era lo más llamativo; tenía una larga cabellera morada y unas gafas enormes y redondas achicaban sus ojos. Los cascabeles que llevaba por pendientes tintinearon cuando se acercó a su encuentro.

−¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sora! Sigues tan guapa como entonces –dijo con cierta envidía−. Te has retrasado un poco.

−Nos hemos entretenido un poco –contestó Sora mirando a Mimi por el rabillo del ojo.

−¿Y ella es…?

−Mimi –respondió ella misma, haciendo un esfuerzo por no añadir el subtítulo "la mejor amiga de Sora"−. ¿Esa es Lady Gaga? –preguntó refiriéndose a la extravagante mujer de la camiseta.

−No, pero qué dices –respondió Yolei en un tonito que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Mimi. Era el tono que la delataba como hipster−. No es la petarda de Gaga, es Bjork.

−Ah, claro, es que no la había visto bien con esa coliflor en la cabeza –Mimi arrugó la frente.

−¿Te gusta el arte, Mimi? –Se interesó Yolei, ajustando sus gafas.

−Por supuesto, saqué la máxima nota en la prueba de Historia del Arte –mintió Mimi con indignación: se indignaba tanto a lo largo del día que aquel sentimiento le salía con total naturalidad.

Sora alzó las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Mimi le lanzó una mirada de superioridad tras las gafas. Yolei sonrió, una sonrisa venenosa y casi imperceptible que se convirtió en una de oreja a oreja cuando cogió a Sora del brazo y la arrastró consigo al museo. Mimi las siguió por detrás, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente tras sus gafas de sol, y entró al recinto tras ellas.

Mimi nunca había estado en el museo. Era una edificación de piedra caliza compuesta por tres estancias dedicadas a pinturas, reliquias y demás objetos de gran valor artístico que no se molestó en mirar muy de seguido.

Tan solo había media docena de personas contemplando las obras de arte cuando entraron. Sora comentó que ese mismo día estrenaban una película de una saga de romances muy popular, y que probablemente por ello había tan pocos asistentes ese día. Yolei dejó escapar un suspiro cansino.

−Qué mediocre es la gente, no se puede ser más mainstream −dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

−Con un poco de suerte tal vez podamos verla en la sesión de la medianoche −dejó caer Mimi maliciosamente−. Sora lleva mucho tiempo esperándola.

−Bueno, sí, me gustan las películas románticas −repuso Sora algo avergonzada.

Para sorpresa de Mimi, Yolei no despreció los gustos de su amiga. En cambio, reconoció que no había visto la película y que si a Sora le gustaba, entonces algo bueno tendría que tener. Mimi mordió su labio inferior con frustración. Se veía a leguas que Sora no era una hipster y dudaba que la mugrosa de Yolei no se hubiera enterado de ello. ¿Por qué, entonces, mostraba tanto interés por la pelirroja en lugar de despreciar sus gustos personales, como hacían todos los de su calaña?

Yolei cogió de nuevo el brazo a Sora de la misma manera posesiva que Mimi cuando necesitaba que alguien la acompañara para asaltar las tiendas del centro comercial y la dirigió hacia un lienzo muy extraño de una anciana mugrienta asando castañas. Yolei se recolocaba constantemente sus enormes gafas de montura circular en un gesto arrogante mientras soltaba una aburrida exposición sobre el tenebrismo. Sora asentía interesada por el tema, aunque Mimi sabía que su amiga sabía fingir muy bien.

"La mugrosa tenebrosa", pensó Mimi con desdén y cierta envidia.

No había que ser una cerebrito ni una hipster para averiguar las intenciones de Yolei. Mimi ya lo había intuído al verla, y había terminado calándola por completo en cuanto puso una mano en su amiga. Quizás Yolei si conocía las preferencias de Sora y sabía que distaban mucho de las suyas; y quizás por esa misma razón había empezado a plantar una semilla maligna en la cabeza ingenua de su amiga para controlarla a su antojo y llevarla al lado oscuro. Mimi conocía muchas de esas historias. Los primeros que caían en la trampa de gafapastismo eran personas con baja autoestima cuyos deseos más profundos eran sobresalir por encima del resto. Compartirían la misma música y se vestirían igual de horrible. A Mimi se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse a su amiga con gafas de pasta y pelo morado. Mimi consideraba que solo a un grupo muy reducido de personas le quedaban bien es tipo de accesorios. Y en ese grupo, por supuesto, estaba ella, porque Mimi podía tintarse el pelo de arco-iris y aun así lo sabría llevar con dignidad. Compuso una media sonrisa al pensar en todo ello. Ciertamente ella era única e intransferible, en cierto modo también era una hipster, pero con un gusto exquisito que ya quisieran muchos de ellos.

Se acercó a las chicas con la cabeza bien alta. Había decidido en un instante que no se convertiría en nada para convencer a nadie. Se culpó así misma de haber si quiera considerado aquella idea absurda. El mundo debía adaptarse a ella y no ella al mundo.

Una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro al observar el cuadro frente al que estaban paradas Sora y Yolei. Era uno especialmente horrible de tres gordas celulíticas bailando desnudas en un bosque que parecía sacado de película Disney. Los animales observaban con temor aquella siniestra estampa. Dos de las mujeres bailaban de perfil sin ningún pudor mientras que la mugrosa de en medio regalaba un frontal de su trasero.

Mimi se llevó las manos a la cabeza dramáticamente. Su cara era un poema. Más bien, un cuadro, concretamente "El Grito".

−Rubens siempre fue un genio en retratar la dulzura y candidez femeninas −comentó Yolei en tono trascendental.

−¿Pero qué dices? −Saltó Mimi−. ¡Lo que pasa es que son unas frescas! Y la de en medio es la peor. Mira esa tela semitransparente que está enganchada a su pompas. ¡Ough, qué visión!

Yolei abrió la boca para replicar pero una sonora risotada de Sora la interrumpió. Era una de esas risas contagiosas que empezaban por un estallido que sonaba como un estornudo, pues la pelirroja había estado conteniéndose las ganas de reír. Mimi sonrió, satisfecha mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Yolei apartaba la cabeza, probablemente para hacer entrechocar sus dientes con frustración sin ser vista.

−No debí haberte traído aquí, eres lo peor −dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mitad de la gente la miraba sacudió la cabeza y se serenó al instante.

Mimi estuvo de mejor humor el resto de la tarde. Aquel gesto de Sora le había recordado que ella estaba por encima de sus prioridades que Yolei. La mugrosa trató de fingir que no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero a juzgar por la disminución de sus observaciones pretenciosas y de cómo de vez en cuando no podía evitar lanzar a Mimi una mirada de envidia disimulada, no estaba del mejor de los humores.

**Decir que no estoy en contra de las chicas redonditas ni de Bjork. Intento ponerme en la piel de una persona algo superficial con unas observaciones un tanto locas. **


End file.
